The Duchy of Bordelaux
Overview The Duchy of Bordelaux was last presided over by Duke Laudethaire the Beloved. The Duchy was founded long ago, when the fractured tribes of men were united under one banner to defeat the invading greenskins from the south. The Lady of the Lake appeared before an unnamed knight, providing him a drink from a Holy Grail and told him of his future. After this event the knight radiated holy light and was a clear symbol for the other tribes to gather around, uniting the Kingdom of Equitaine and driving off the greenskins. The capitol city of Bordelaux is located on the mouth of the River Sienne and is home to both the throne and a vibrant trading port. The southern fortress of Parravon borders the impressive Grey Peak Mountains, an impressive citadel of white marble it houses the Royal Pegasus stables. In the north lies the town of Gisoreux, a minor port town essential to providing for the Duke's many armies, as well as the religious center of the kingdom. Further up the River Sienne to the west lies the desolate town of Mousillion, having being partially destroyed during an earlier rebellion its current population are shunned by those in the rest of the Duchy and seen to this day as traitorous scum. Class Structure The Duchy of Bordelaux has a very contrasting class system, with the population divided into the hard working, poor and heavily taxed peasant class; and the rich noble families that make up higher society. Each noble family owns land and an estate on which the lower class toils to prepare food and exports for their lords. Some noble's select the best peasants to fold into a sort of rag tag militia to take in to battle alongside the glorious knights, some being taught the spear while others take up the distasteful art of archery. Religion The main religion of the kingdom is the worship of The Lady of the Lake, the mystical being responsible for the initial founding of the Duchy. Having blessed the founder of the realm with near heavenly power after drinking from the Holy Grail, many pray to the Lady for protection and guidance. Some knights give up their worldly possessions and title to go in search of the Grail, known as Knights of the Quest. Such knights undertake acts of heroism, slaying the largest of beasts that threaten the Duchy in order to draw the eye and favour of the Lady. When they have proven themselves worthy, the Lady of the Lake appears before them, offering a sup from the Holy Grail. One those waters have been tasted, the knight is imbued with incredible power, greater precision in battle, longer lifespan and the eye of the Lady watching over them. Only then can a knight join the highest religious order, the Knights of the Grail. Many of the lower class peasants see these Grail Knights as mini deities in their own right, flocking to them as they pass through towns and villages. The most fanatic followers of these holy knights take up arms and join them in battle as grail pilgrims, often carrying a reliquary into battle containing the corpse and possessions of a fallen Grail Knight. The leaders of this religion come in the form of damsels, imbued with magical gifts since birth they are taken in by the sept and trained in the ways of the Lady of the Lake. The most powerful damsels obtain the rank of Grail damsel, earning them a seat on the Duchy council, and large influence on the running of the kingdom as well as the responsibility of choosing the next ruler should the previous one pass away. The War for the Contested Continent The Duchy of Bordelaux declared war on The Legion of Abholos in Summer of Year 0 AGC, in the hopes that they could stifle the mysterious threat and claim the Contested Continent for themselves. The combatants first met at The Battle of the Putrid Plains, where Duke Laudethaire was victorious. The Disaster Disaster Key Figures Duke Laudethaire the Beloved (Deceased) Duke Markus (Deceased) Duke Harken (Deceased) Armies The Army of Duke Laudethaire (Destroyed) The Army of Duke Markus (Destroyed) The Army of Duke Harken (Destroyed) Adventuring Parties The Crusade of Cleansing (Destroyed)